


A study in contrasts

by basaltgrrl



Category: Lewis (TV)
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Pencil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-31
Updated: 2012-07-31
Packaged: 2017-11-11 03:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/474227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/basaltgrrl/pseuds/basaltgrrl





	A study in contrasts




End file.
